ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lightning Warrior/Characters
A page for characters in The Lightning Warrior. Note: There are HEAVY spoilers below. Read at your own risk. Note: This is a MASSIVE page. Use the table of contents to find your way. Note: Rapids wants this page to list all characters in order of appearance. This page is still incomplete. Aaron Aaron is a lightning elemental and the main protagonist of The Lightning Warrior. He is the son of Tracy and Henry; younger brother to James, Ben, William, Sean, and Ryan; former boyfriend of Amy; owner of Lazarus; husband of Alice; father of Callum and soon Emma; and brother-in-law to Andrew. Aaron made his debut in Chapter 1. Plot Before the Story Aaron was born on June 16, Year 396. Six years and one week later (on June 23, Year 402), his family is attacked by Archibald Moss, Governor of Archer District at the time, with only Aaron, Moss, and a few of Moss' men surviving. This would later ignite the Great Elemental War, as Moss was killed by the Jefferson District Army. During the war, Aaron fought alongside George and Derick; this was also where Aaron met Hunter. On the day of Will's birth, Derick approached Aaron and begged him to stop the war, as he did not want Will to live the same war-filled life as he did. Aaron killed many Archer District soldiers, and Archer District surrendered a day later. Aaron eventually met Amy. The two quickly started dating, and bought a husky puppy, which Aaron named Lazarus. Red Arc Aaron and Hunter are aboard the Orient when it is attacked by Red's Pirates. Aaron manages to kill Blue and watches as Hunter kills Green. Aaron and Hunter fight Red, with Aaron managing to destroy Red's ship; unknowing of Red's colorless fire abilities, they go back inside the Orient to clean up the bodies of Blue and Green. Red attacks them, but he is sent into a plateau via Thunder Rocket. Once they arrive at Kankakee in Ponca District, they deliver the Modified Aluminum to the destroyed town and leave, wondering why Red attacked them. The two are fired the next day, as nearly 200 soldiers of the Jefferson District Army were killed by Red. Aaron recommends staying at Amy's house, to which Hunter expresses his disdain but complies anyway. Tournament of the Elementals Arc Aaron and Hunter arrive at Amy's house to begin training. In the first round, Aaron is paired up against Kevin and wins. In the second round, he is paired up against Will and wins. In the third round, he is paired up against Andrew and wins. In the fourth and final round, he is paired up against Richter and wins with 10 Gigaton Punch; Aaron is given 10% of the prize money, as the other 90% will be used to repair the town of Lyle. Before he can go to his new job, he is informed of a lightning elemental attacking Blue Moon Apartments; he and Hunter go to fight the elemental. Blue Moon Arc Aaron and Hunter arrive at Blue Moon Apartments, only to find that Kevin, Derick, and the Army of Unified Elemental Nations are already there. The four elementals kill many soldiers in the Beta Force before the lightning elemental that attacked the complex, Alpha 0-001, shows his face. After a long-fought battle, Aaron survives a God Slayer from Alpha, only to kill Alpha with said attack (replacing Thunder Wave in the process). When Aaron and Hunter arrive home, Amy informs Aaron that he has been fired (again!), but states that he "would hate to be the one to repair the damage to the World Road or to the apartments". To be added... Hunter Red Green Blue Amy Kevin Henry Alpha 0-001 James Ben William Sean Ryan Storm Mantis 0-005 Negative Aaron Boomer Jack George Daniel Frost Giant 0-004 Magma Destroyer 0-002 Will Derick Andrew Alice Noah Richter Archdemon 0-003 Dallan Steven Eric Arthur Archangel 0-006 Bonecrusher Elemental Eliminator Yellow Patricia Callum Emma Tracy Julius Governor Connelly Archibald Moss Blake Moss Justin Moss Maria Mr. Matsumoto Jessie Cambridge Monkey Spaniel Tricera Gandlett Mountain Goat Kangaroo Platypus Iguana Pug Clydesdale Leopard Lion Lioness Gecko Hippo Tiger Snake Mammoth Panda Sitron Rooster Hummingbird Sentinel Bullfrog Chihuahua Walrus Goldfish Black Bear Elephant Foal Reindeer Camel Moose Polar Bear Francois Pig Skunk Trunk Swinger Persian Cat German Shepherd Turtle Veloci Toucan Dalmatian Siamese Cat Poodle Squirrel Thunderbird Praseodymium Livermorium Spartacus Ajax Agathon Tiberius Erasmus Roterodamus Moscovium Moscovium was a minor character in The Lightning Warrior. He was the Commander of the 115th Division, and thus was assumed to be powerful. He was described to have a "feminine voice". Ununpentium made his debut in Chapter 77. Plot Death and Dismount Arc Moscovium is ordered by a blue-haired man to attack the Chairmen. Moscovium and his men leave; the blue-haired man comments that they're not strong enough to take on the Chairmen and that he has just sent them to their deaths. Moscovium is never heard from again. Trivia *Moscovium is named after moscovium, the 115th element on the periodic table. **His position as Commander of the 115th Division further supports this. Non-canon The following characters do not appear in the main The Lightning Warrior timeline. Jacques McNamara Rachel McNamara Walter King James Category:The Lightning Warrior Category:Rapids' Stuff